Certain types of storage media have constant reflectivity levels in the data storage areas. Data differentiation may be accomplished by phase comparison or other suitable methods. Other areas on the storage media, such as headers, may have differing reflectivity levels.
In seeking from one track to another, a track crossing number is determined. The track crossing number indicates the number of tracks to be crossed in seeking from an initial track to a target track. When the seek is performed, an actual track crossing count is kept, indicating the number of tracks crossed so far. When the actual track crossing count equals the track crossing number, the seek is finished and the target track has been reached.
In prior art systems, the actual track crossing count could be derived from the tracking error signal. However, if the path of a seek crossed the areas having differing reflectivity levels, the tracking error signal would erroneously indicate that a track had been crossed. Therefore, if the actual track crossing count relied on the tracking error signal, it would equal the track crossing number before the target track had been reached, causing undershoot of the seek and requiring either another seek or a seek correction.